Not At All
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: Between mentally dissecting every magic trick he saw and pretending to pay attention to the show for his date, Wally also had a lot of time to think. He wasn't one for self-inflicted pain, but his mind apparently refused to stray from the touchy subject of a feisty blonde archer that he obviously hated. Wait, he hated her, right? Minor spitfire, ONESHOT


**Not at All  
**

My first Young Justice fanfic! Hope you guys like it... =.= It's not that much romance, but more than any other genre.**  
**

* * *

**Summary:** Between mentally dissecting every magic trick he saw and pretending to pay attention to the show for his date, Wally also had a lot of time to think. He wasn't one for self-inflicted pain, but his mind apparently refused to stray from the touchy subject of a feisty blonde archer that he obviously hated. Wait, he hated her, right?

* * *

I kind of, sort of, _maybe_ regretted inviting Megan to a magic show to wind down after the Bialya incident.

Nah, what am I kidding? I definitely regretted it. The only plus was getting to hang out with Megalicious. Which would be a lot nicer if she was paying attention to the Wallman instead of that phoney magician onstage. I mean, COME ON!

_Ooh, look at me, I can cut a woman in half and then put her back together!_ Obviously there's a false bottom on that thing as he drives the saw through it, and fake legs that the lady can push out of the other end. Oldest trick in the book!

And don't even get me started on the trick where he cut off and then reattached his hand. The guillotine had a sliding compartment that pushed his hand down, out of view, not chopping it off. He's not even trying to make this unbelievable!

Megan gasped as the dude's (pretty hot) blonde assistant impaled the box he was supposedly hiding in. Of course, he wasn't getting hurt. The box is big enough for there to be a false back for the guy to hide behind until the knives are taken out. I could exploit this whole show in my sleep.

The assistant opens the box and— what do ya know?— it's empty! (cough, _false back_, cough) Megan claps eagerly and points it out to me.

"Yup, that's pretty cool, Megan," I nod absentmindedly. How much longer until this ends? Checking my watch, I see that there's about an hour left. I stand up.

"Hey Megalicious, I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air, alright?"

"Have fun, Wally," she says with a smile. I grin back and walk out of the building. It's a nice night out— cool, crisp, and fresh.

Leaning against the side of the building, I allow my mind to wander freely, its thoughts going almost as fast as my feet when I run. And they stray to our latest mission— Bialya. Apparently one of the main events of the mission was Artemis, and my brain screeched to a halt on that topic, refusing to budge.

I couldn't help but think of how we acted. Maybe if we had met under different circumstances, we wouldn't be the enemies we are now...

But that was just a hypothesis— one I don't plan on testing out.

"Ookay, maybe now's not the time for thinking if _Artemis_ is all that my brain can offer," I mutter to myself, trudging back in to sit with Megan.

"Wally, you missed it; the magician pulled a little bird out of his hat!" Megan whispered to me eagerly. _Another slight of hand trick_, I think, rolling my eyes.

"Wow, that sounds... awesome," I reply in my best fake excited voice. I guess she bought it since she turned back to watch the show. The magician was now preparing to do a few card tricks. I'm not even going to dignify those tricks with a Wally West exploitation. Heck, I knew how those tricks worked when I was just four. I leaned back into my chair. Maybe I could take a nap. But then Megan would no doubt find out...

Well I'm screwed. Too much of this boredom will be the death of me.

Maybe I should've stayed at the Cave. Rob was probably playing video games with Connor and Artemis right now— without me! I hope Rob is kicking Connor's and Artemis's asses for me right now. Usually we'd tag team against them and they wouldn't stand a chance. Although Artemis is pretty good...

I always assumed girls were way to prissy for video games and if they did play, they would suck immensely. Apparently Artemis enjoyed taking everyone of my beliefs and crushing them, burning the remains, burying them and then dancing on their graves. Not necessarily in that order.

One main example is that she believes in magic. Yea, yea, the Helmet of Fate should've changed my mind and stuff, but still! Everything can be explained by science. Even Klarion the Witch Boy and his teleportation powers. Obviously he's gotten a hold of some alien zeta tech and somehow managed to control the range of the beams. See, science!

What now, Artemis? What do you think of your precious magic now?

Wait. Am I talking to that harpy in my head?

Crap, all this free thinking time isn't healthy. Change the subject, Wally, _change the subject!_

I can think about... I can think about our latest mission. That Psimon is- was- really creepy. I blame him for those incidents with Artemis. If he didn't erase my memories, I wouldn't have hit on her or called her beautiful or almost kissed her or thought she was really actually kind of beautiful in a wild kind of way and— _what the hell_ am I thinking!

No, this is forbidden territory. Step out of this right now, Wally. Don't think of her. Don't think of the way it was really kind of funny and cute when she got all flustered when you called her beautiful that one time...

Wait- what- _no_! That wasn't cute. It was... stupid! She looked like a Christmas nightmare blushing red in her sexy green costume. I meant stupid green costume.

Ugh. Changing subjects.

The magician guy was now doing some weird street tricks with money. He lit a piece of paper on fire and it quickly burst into flames, leaving a one hundred dollar bill. It looked okay, I guess, but easily explained.

Obviously paper doesn't burn that fast, so he must have had some kind of special paper— probably made with nitrocellulose if I'm correct. He hid a crumbled bill in his hand, crumbled the paper over it and quickly burned off the paper, leaving the bill pretty much intact. I bet his hand didn't even get burnt! It was just a quick fire to wow the audience.

Fire. Is that what my brain wants to zero in on, then? Well, I have to say I do like pyrotechnics, especially fireworks. Rob and I tried making our own fireworks once. Granted, we almost blew up the Cave. The only good thing was that the water sprinklers weren't in need of any repairs...

And then there was that time when Artemis tried to help Megan make dinner and started a small fire in the kitchen.

Or when Artemis offered to make fresh popcorn for the Team's movie night and lit the kitchen on fire again.

And then Artemis wanted to surprise Aqualad for his birthday and tried to make cupcakes. She was banned from the kitchen after that particular incident. We also had to buy a new kitchen table and microwave. Don't even ask.

I swear, that girl is like a pyromaniac. What is with her and fire? _Maybe it's her fiery personality_, I joke to myself. She's a real spitfire.

Wait— no, not like the spitfire that Kent Nelson was talking about, but like a... a really wild crazy girl in general. Er, something like that.

I mean, sure she won't let me get away with anything, but I'm pretty sure it's just because she hates my guts, like I hate hers. It's not like we care what happens to each other. If she died, I wouldn't miss her any more than a normal person whose team mate died. I don't think she'd care that much if I died, either.

Not that I want her to die or anything! No, I like Artemis better alive.

Wait, I hate her better alive. Yea, that sounds better.

There's no way I would like a crazy girl like her.

If I did like her, then magic must be real!

Which we all know it isn't.

So I don't like Artemis.

Nope, not at all.

* * *

Hey, if you like my style of writing, come and vote on my poll for me to write another Young Justice story! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
